In a typical Wafer Level Chip Scale Package (WLCSP), the pattern of bond pads on the active surfaces of a wafer are redistributed to a pattern of interconnection balls, sometimes called solder balls or a Ball Grid Array (BGA), for electrical connection to other structures. The wafer is then singulated by cutting the wafer along singulation streets.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.